I don't care
by NyssaBoo
Summary: Hunters are lurking around the grills for Damon and other vampires. Damon had warned Stefan not to go to the grills but on Jeremy and Elena's insistence, he accompanied them. Besides why should he listen to Damon? Damon doesn't care, right? But what if he does care? - Contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters of The Vampire Diaries. It's merely used here as a fan fiction.**

 **Warning: Contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.**

 _I don't care_

Groaning as the sun shone on his face, Stefan didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was his brother's doings. Sadly enough, his relationship with his brother had become as such that Stefan would blame Damon for everything that goes wrong in his life and Damon would blame Stefan for everything wrong in his life. "Wakey wakey baby boy" Damon mocked, as he opened the curtain furthermore. "Go away" Stefan groaned. "Now, isn't that what you used to do when you were just a little kid" Damon chuckled, "Come on, up you get. You have school and I need to talk to you" Damon said, leaving Stefan to get up.

Glaring at his brother's back, Stefan got up and took a look at the alarm clock. It was quite late already and if Damon hadn't come to wake him up then Stefan would have missed school. So, partly, he was thankful to Damon. Not that he will tell him now. Walking downstairs after a quick shower, Stefan found Damon standing by the kitchen counter with a glass of blood in his hands and another on the breakfast table. "Breakfast for you, baby bro" Damon snickered, "it's animal. Don't worry." "Why are you being so caring?" Stefan asked, sniffing the blood and making sure it was actually animal's. "I'm not being caring. I'm just…" Damon trailed off, "let it be. I have something important to tell you." Stefan raised an eyebrow looking warily at his brother.

"There are a few vampire hunters around the town. We have news that they might be around the grills tonight. Tell your friends to stay away from there. And mainly you stay away from there. I mean it, Stefan" Damon warned, "These people are dangerous. I think they are after me. And if it's true, then you're a possible target. So you stay away from the grills, got me?" "Why would they attack me if they are after you?" Stefan asked. "They think I care" Damon huffed. "And you don't" Stefan sighed sadly. "Obviously" Damon hissed, "stay away from the grills." He warned again, before making his way out, leaving Stefan to his thoughts.

Stefan wasn't one to get in trouble willingly but he was also a magnet for troubles. Though he never means to get in trouble, he attracts trouble easily. He had meant to get back home quietly after school when Jeremy proposed to go to the grills. Stefan had refused but Jeremy was insisting a lot and when Elena asked him to come, Stefan couldn't refuse. He didn't feel it right to ignore Damon's warnings but it's not like Damon cared, right? So why should he care? Ignoring the little nagging feeling down his dead heart, Stefan followed Elena, Jeremy and the gang to the grills, time to time, reminding his heart that it was already dead and shouldn't be bothering him.

Stefan thought he could watch over himself and the lot. After all, vampires don't get drunk. He wouldn't be drunk so he would be able to watch out for any danger except that after countless shots with Jeremy, Stefan could feel himself getting lightheaded. He hadn't even thought of what could happen if Damon reached here. Besides Damon doesn't care, right? Except that fifteen minutes later, he doubted his own thoughts when a hand rested on his shoulder. "Hadn't I told you not to come here?" Damon growled in Stefan's ears. "Damon?" Stefan whispered, turning back to see Damon glaring at him. "Damon, what's wrong?" Elena asked. "Are you sober enough to drive them home?" Damon asked, pulling Stefan by his arm. "Yeah, I…" Elena trailed off. "You get your brother and the rest home. And be safe" Damon said, before pushing Stefan in the car and driving off without a second look to Elena and the rest.

Stefan wisely stayed quiet throughout the whole ride. He had tried talking at first but Damon had growled at Stefan to shut up. Damon needed some time to calm down. He had been very scared when he came home and didn't see Stefan there. It didn't take long for him to know that Stefan was at the grills after he had told him not to. But now that he had gotten Stefan back, his feelings had turn into anger now. That idiot had disobeyed him after he specifically told him not to go to the grills. Reaching home, he grabbed Stefan and pulled him inside quickly.

"Let go. Let me go." Stefan whined. "Stay still." Damon warned. Sitting on the couch, he pulled Stefan to stand in front of him and started unbuckling his brother's jeans. "What are you doing?" Stefan gasped. "What do you think I am doing?" Damon asked, as he pulled Stefan over his lap. Laying two smacks at the backside in front of him, Damon started spanking his little brother. "You can't spank me" Stefan squeaked. "Why is that? I told you not to go to the grills since there are hunters around and you disobeyed me? So, why shouldn't I spank you?" Damon asked. "Because you don't care" Stefan tried. "Yeah, I don't. Do you know how scared I was when I got home to see no one here? I thought the hunters would get to you." Damon said, putting some more force in the swats as he pulled Stefan's boxers down too. "Damon, don't…" Stefan cried, "Please, I'm sorry." Damon tipped Stefan forward pepping his backside with a dozen of smacks again before stopping.

Stefan hadn't even realized that Damon had ended the spanking. Pulling his baby brother to his chest, Damon rocked him in his arms. "Alright, hush now. I got you, baby brother." Damon comforted his brother. "I'm sorry." Stefan sobbed, trying to get his tears under control. "I know. Next time, please do as I say. What would I have done if the hunters had gotten you?" Damon asked. "I thought you didn't care" Stefan pouted. "I don't" Damon smirked but at the little sniffle he got in return, Damon felt his dead heart melt, "Of course, I care. You're my little brother. But please Stef, you got to stay out of trouble okay." Damon asked. Stefan nodded and squeaked when he felt Damon lift him in his arms. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked. "Getting you to bed" Damon sighed, letting Stefan crawl in his bed. "And I thought you don't care" Stefan snickered. "I don't care" Damon huffed, but settled in bed next to Stefan.

He needed to feel his brother next to him. He had been too scared earlier. "You tell anyone that I care and I'll kill you" Damon warned. "As long as you don't tell anyone that you spanked me" Stefan mumbled sleepily as he snuggled up to Damon. "Deal" Damon agreed, patting Stefan's back as the boy let sleep claim him. Tonight his big brother will watch over him because unlike what he says, Damon cares about Stefan.

 **Author's Note:** I'll be thankful for Reviews. Please let me know if you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the characters of The Vampire Diaries.**

 **This chapter doesn't contain spanking but just mentions of it.**

 **Author's notes:**

Bellofarfalla: Thank you :)

Guest From France: Thank you. I hope to do more stories too.

Guest: Thank you.

oua: Thank you.

Coldkagome: Thank you. I love big brother Damon too.

 _I don't care: Chapter 2_

Ever since the spanking from Damon, Stefan had been avoiding his big brother. Whether or not Damon cares, Stefan didn't want to be in the bad book of his brother. Recently, Damon was being very protective. Not that Stefan minded but still he would like to avoid serious damage to his backside. A caring Damon was scarier than a hell bent on revenge type of Damon.

Making his way to the kitchen Stefan found Damon sitting with a newspaper. Looking at the door, Stefan calculated his options. Damon was engrossed in his newspaper so if he made a run to the door with his vampire speed, Damon might not notice him. But before Stefan could put his thoughts into actions, Damon cleared his throat and lowered the newspaper. Seriously, there are days Stefan thought that Damon could be Edward, hearing his thoughts before he said something.

"Where are you off to?" Damon asked. "School" Stefan replied. "You be careful, alright?" Damon said. "I'm always careful" Stefan mumbled. "Says the guy who thought that getting drunk with Jeremy while hunters are lurking around was a good idea" Damon huffed. "Hey, you said once spa- I mean- once punished, we push those things past us" Stefan stuttered out. Damon chuckled softly at Stefan's flustered face when the boy couldn't bring himself to say that he was spanked. Pouting at Damon, Stefan picked his bag and made his way to school.

At school, Elena was the first to pick on Stefan's mood changes. The boy looked a bit on his edge and was very moody. "Things not good with Damon lately?" Elena asked. "He is getting on my nerves" Stefan said. "But that's what he always do, right?" Elena asked. Stefan sighed, pulling Elena in his arms. This wasn't something he could explain to Elena, not without telling him exactly how Damon started to care. The ring of the bell saved Stefan from any further questions.

Damon had told Stefan to be careful and Stefan was going to show Damon that he was careful and can always take care of himself. After school, he was walking with Elena when he heard a noise. Looking behind him, Stefan didn't see anyone. "What's wrong?" Elena asked, seeing how off Stefan looked. "Nothing" Stefan replied, getting his attention back to Elena. Throughout the walk to Elena's house, Stefan felt that someone was following him but he didn't see anyone.

Right when they reached Elena's house, Stefan felt a stake drive through his back. Wincing he turned around to see a hunter driving another stake through his stomach making him fall on his knees. Before Elena could even do or say something, she felt a hard blow on the back of her head and fell down, unconscious. Helpless, Stefan could only watch as he was dragged to a truck. His last thought before falling unconscious was 'Damon.'

Damon had been discussing about the hunters with other vampires when his phone rang. Excusing himself, he went out to receive the call. "Alaric now is not a good time." Damon hissed in the phone. "They got Stefan, Damon. The hunters got him." Alaric yelled, "They knocked Elena out before taking Stefan with them." Damon could swear that his dead heart skipped a beat at the mention of his brother with the hunters. Turning around, Damon caught one of the vampires saying, "The hunters are very dangerous since apparently they are working with a witch." Trust his baby brother to fall in this mess.

Back with the hunters, Stefan woke up tied to a chair. He struggled to get out of the ropes but stopped right in his track when he noticed that he was sitting in a circle with candles around. This could only mean one thing: Witch. Looking up, Stefan saw a woman walking to him. "I wanted Damon Salvatore" she hissed at the hunters, "but no problem. I'll make do with Stefan Salvatore." Running her finger down Stefan's chest, she left a trail of blood with her nail before she went to light the candles softly mumbling a few chants under her breath.

Looking down, to the blood that was trailing down his chest to his stomach, Stefan felt a heat deep down his gut. This could not mean anything good. Letting out a scream as the chants grew louder and his body started feeling the heat, Stefan hoped that Damon finds him because deep down he knew that Damon cares even when he says that he doesn't care.

 **A/N**

Liked it? No?

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the characters of The Vampire Diaries.**

 **But I do own Bella. She is a created character which has no relations with the show.**

 **And yes, this chapter doesn't contain spanking but just mentions of it.**

 **Author's Note:**

Johanne: Thank you.

* * *

 _I don't care: Chapter 3_

The smell of his own blood was what woke him up first. He was still sitting. He couldn't feel his arms at all. But he could feel his legs tied up. And his blood was flowing. He could smell it even before opening his eyes. Trying to open his eyes, Stefan found himself tied up to his chair with a stake in his stomach as blood flew down his stomach and his wrists also was split open as blood flew down to fill the circle in which he was sitting.

"Welcome back to the living, hero" he heard a voice say. Blinking his eyes to clear his vision, Stefan found the witch smirking at him. "You're no fun, love. You passed out so quickly and I hadn't even started properly" The witch laughed. "Who are you? What do you want from me? I don't even know you" Stefan asked. "Name Bella, Work Witch, House This abandoned house, Status Single well if you do not count the fling with your brother... Is that enough or do you want more information?" Bella, the witch, said. "Very funny" Stefan gave a humorless chuckle, "what do you want from me?" "Nothing more than your blood to finish my spell" Bella said. "What spell?" Stefan asked. "A spell to finish all the vampires" Bella said. "But why? What did vampires do to you?" Stefan asked. If he could keep Bella engaged in a conversation and somehow reach the knife outside the circle then he might be able to escape from here. "Is it because of my brother?" Stefan asked.

Bella chuckled. "Partly, yes. I had a fling with your brother not much long ago. And he walked away the next day as if nothing happened. So now I wanted him so that I could kill him and kill every of his kind by doing the spell with his blood. But I can make do with you that is not a problem." Bella smiled. "Just because my brother broke your heart, you're going to kill each one of us?" Stefan asked, trying to reach to the knife as Bella had her back turned. "He killed my whole family. And with the help of some of his vampire friends, he disposed off their body and burnt it living no evidences behind" Bella said, turning to face Stefan and smirking when she saw Stefan struggling to reach to the knife. "Uh oh, don't you even try" Bella glared, taking away the knife and twisting the stake further in Stefan's stomach, earning another cry of pain.

* * *

Damon was sure he was going to go crazy because of his little brother. Trust Stefan to get in some kind of mess like this. "Nobody knows anything about the witch?" Damon asked his vampire friends once again. "Nothing except a name" one of them said. "What's her name?" Damon asked. "Bella" somebody replied. "Bella" Damon repeated. The name sounds very familiar. Pulling out his phone, Damon called Alaric, "Give me ten minutes, I'm reaching there."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Damon had reached Elena's house. "Damon, I'm really sorry. I couldn't do anything. They drove a stake through Stefan's back and knock me out. When I woke up, they had already taken Stefan away" Elena said. Damon sighed. "How many were they?" he asked. "Two" Elena said. "They were hunters, right?" Alaric said. "Hunters that are working with a witch" Damon said. "A witch?" Elena asked. "Bella, the witch" Damon said. "How would we find Stefan now?" Elena asked. "I've got some friends working on the hunters' trail right now." Damon said. Alaric squeezed Damon's shoulder, a silent way of bringing some comfort.

* * *

When Damon got the call of where the witch was, he wasted no time in reaching the house. Alaric had a tough time running behind Damon but he followed the man, not leaving his friend alone in this difficult time. Kicking the door open, Damon caught sight of his brother sitting tied on a chair in the circle with blood flowing from his slit wrists and with a stake in his stomach. Seeing his brother, Stefan let out a broken whimper that had Damon fuming with anger.

"Damon, my love… Welcome…" Bella smiled, "But you're not so welcome here. Boys, make sure this man doesn't come inside." The two hunters stood by the door and however much Damon tried getting in the house; he knew that he couldn't get past the door. Smirking, they slammed the door close. Damon only managed to catch a glimpse of his brother whose eyes looked like it was pleading Damon to free him from this hell.

* * *

"Stefan" Damon sighed, looking at the close door.

* * *

 **A/N**

Chapter 3, liked it? Was it bad? Was it good?

Please Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters of The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Except for Bella and the hunters, they're my created characters and the background story that came with them are merely a fiction bearing no relations with the actual show.**

 **This chapter doesn't contain spanking but just mentions of it.**

 **Author's Note:**

Johanne: Thank you for liking the story.

Oua: Thank you.

Guest: Yes, I do watch the show and I agree some of the characters are created and I'm not going by the storyline of the show. Sorry, if it is confusing for you.

* * *

 _I don't care: Chapter 4_

The scene of his brother tied up and bleeding kept replaying in his head as Damon returned back to the car. "What are we going to do now?" Alaric asked Damon. "We need a plan and quick" Damon sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Bella is dangerous when she is looking for revenge." "Don't worry, she won't harm Stefan until she gets what she wants" Alaric said. "Then you don't know Bella, Ric. She is crazy" Damon said, staring at the house in front of him.

* * *

Back at the house, Elena was getting worried about Stefan. Her calls to Damon were going unanswered. "Would you just pick up the phone?" Elena huffed at the phone. "Would you stop calling?" Damon asked, slamming the door behind him. "Found Stefan?" Elena asked. Damon nodded, sitting down at the table. "Then why didn't you bring him back?" Elena shouted, "Oh I forgot, you don't really care right?" Damon turned back to Elena, scoffing, "You're right, I don't care. But I'll bring him back." Damon said, before bolting out of the door quickly ignoring Elena shouting for him.

"What happened?" Alaric asked, getting out of the car. He had been waiting for Damon in the car itself. "We've got a plan." Damon smirked.

* * *

Hearing the knock on the door, Bella huffed. She had been contemplating whether to kill Stefan right now or torture him a bit more when the knock on the door disturbed her. Smirking at the unconscious Stefan, she went to open the door. "Damon, back so early?" Bella asked. "I have a deal for you. Me instead of my brother" Damon said. "Interesting proposal" Bella said, faking thinking as she pressed two fingers to her temple, then smiling she looked up at Damon, "how about no?" "Too late darling" Damon smiled looking at Alaric who was standing in the house with the other two hunters unconscious at his feet.

"I can't compel you but I can do it to your human hunters, right?" Damon smiled, pushing himself past Bella as Alaric invited him, "It was easy to compel them and get Alaric inside." Damon said, pressing Bella against the wall as he drove a stake through her heart. "It doesn't matter if you kill me or not, you still won't be able to save your brother" Bella chuckled, as Damon twisted the stake further in her heart. "I'll save my brother" Damon spat at Bella.

"Damon, stop" Alaric shouted, having to pull Damon away from Bella, "Bella is dead Damon. Right now Stefan is our priority." Right on cue, they heard Stefan groaning. "Stef" Damon gasped, hurrying to untie his brother. "Shit, we should get him blood." Alaric said. "There are some animal ones in my car, go grab them" Damon told Alaric who hurried to get the blood bags. Damon managed to untie Stefan and helped his brother lean on him as they waited for Alaric to come back.

As soon as Alaric came, Damon grabbed the blood bag, tearing it open as he supported Stefan with an arm curled around his neck so that he could drink the blood. Stefan managed to sip some before weakly pushing Damon away as he threw up the little blood that he had drunk. Alaric wisely decided not to comment when he saw Damon support Stefan's weight, patting his little brother on the back. "Try some more" Damon said, after Stefan stopped throwing up but as soon as he swallowed some of the blood, he threw it up again.

Alaric shared a look with Damon, "how is he going to heal if he isn't able to drink blood?" Alaric asked. Looking down at his little brother who was panting from throwing up and looking pale as his own blood kept flowing from where the stakes were in his stomach and from his slit wrists, Damon remembered what Bella said, _It doesn't matter if you kill me or not, you still won't be able to save your brother!_

How will Stefan heal if he doesn't drink blood but how will he drink it without throwing it up?

* * *

 **A/N**

Please review and let me know if you liked chapter 4 or not?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters of The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Except for Bella and the hunters, they're my created characters and the background story that came with them is merely a fiction bearing no relations with the actual show.**

 **This chapter doesn't contain spanking but just mentions of it.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oua: I'll try my best to.

guest: thank you.

Johanne: Thank you.

guest: I think the characters might (or perhaps is) out of character. I guess so!

* * *

 _I don't care: Chapter 5_

 _Blood keeps vampires alive!_

 _They need blood to survive!_

 _But what to do when blood becomes your poison?_

* * *

"This is absolute nonsense, Ric. He needs blood. We need to find a way and get some blood in him as soon possible." Damon said, pacing the floor. "I know Damon. We'll find a way. Don't worry." Alaric tried to comfort his best friend. "Don't worry? How can I not be worried? Look at him." Damon said, pointing over his little brother who was lying unconscious on the couch, "he's getting worse." Alaric squeezed Damon's shoulder, biting back a comment about is it the same brother that says he doesn't care about his little brother.

"Call Bonnie. She's a witch. She could be of some help" Damon said.

* * *

Half an hour later, Bonnie was crouching down in front of Stefan as Elena sat at Stefan's feet. "Can you help him?" Damon asked Bonnie. He was too jittery to stay patient as Bonnie looked over Stefan. "I'm not really sure. I need some time to find out about the cure." Bonnie said. "Time is exactly what we don't have here, princess" Damon retorted back. "Have you tried giving human blood?" Jeremy asked. "For once, that's a good idea, Gilbert boy." Damon said, "Go downstairs and grab some." Jeremy sighed but complied.

When Jeremy returned back with the blood bags, Damon wasted no time in tearing one up and holding it to his brother's lips. "Damon, no" Elena stopped him, "you know what human blood does to him. I can't let him go through that again." "Elena, do you want him dead?" Damon asked, glaring at Elena, "well, that's exactly what is going to happen if he doesn't get blood. And this is exactly what we are, Elena, so get over it."

Tipping the blood in Stefan's mouth, Damon counted the seconds in his minds. Exactly five seconds later, Stefan started throwing up again. "Not again" Damon sighed. Frankly speaking he was getting frustrated of seeing every of his attempts fail. He lifted Stefan up, supporting his brother's weight. "Hey, what about vampire blood?" Caroline asked but before Damon could say anything, Caroline had bit into her wrist and held it out for Stefan. Damon held his breath waiting for the boy to throw it up again and surely, a few seconds later, Stefan was again throwing up.

One hand was bunching up Damon's shirt as the other clung to his brother's forearm; Stefan had no idea why anyone wasn't pulling him out of his misery. "Make it stop" Stefan whispered only for Damon to hear it. He couldn't suffer through this again.

"I got you brother. I'll make it stop" Damon promised his brother.

* * *

Damon had no idea how he was going to hold on to his promise. His brother was still lying on the couch, in a fresh shirt that was quickly getting soaked with blood as his wounds didn't close. He was getting pale as time passed. Damon sat there next to his brother, half in concern, half because Stefan still had a grip on his forearm. Well, he could easily pull his hand away but he couldn't find the heart to deny his brother at least this much of comfort.

 _If only Bonnie could hurry!_

* * *

"Found a cure" Bonnie said, bursting through the door. "Finally" Damon sighed loudly. "Thank goodness" Elena said. "Well, it's not an easy one though." Bonnie said. "As long as Stefan gets cured I don't think anyone would have anyone problem with anything." Alaric spoke for the rest of them. "What's the cure, Bonnie?" Damon asked. "Stefan can only be cured by your blood. You share the same blood, right? The cure is the bond of blood brothers." Bonnie said.

Damon smiled, wasting no time in biting in his wrist and holding it to Stefan's mouth. He watched as his brother gulped it down quickly. He actually smiled wider when he found some color return to Stefan's face only to have the boy go pale again as he threw up again.

"Bonnie" Damon glared at the girl. "I said your blood can help him. But we still have a problem. He cannot drink blood. Your blood can save him but he can't drink it." Bonnie. "How are we supposed to give him blood then?" Elena asked. "He is getting worse guys. If he was human, I would have said, get him to the hospital quickly" Jeremy said.

Turning back to Jeremy, Damon frowned. "Not every cure can be from the supernatural ways" Damon said. "You got a way to make him drink blood?" Alaric asked.

"Well, let's just say Stefan is not going to like this." Damon said, smiling slightly as he looked over his brother.

* * *

 **A/N**

Let me know what you think of this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters of The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Except for Bella and the hunters, they're my created characters and the background story that came with them is merely a fiction bearing no relations with the actual show.**

 **This chapter doesn't contain spanking but just mentions of it.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Johanne: Thank you.

Anna: I hope this chapter clears your confusion.

Victoria: Thank you so much.

Oua: Thank you :)

nightshade938: Thank you ^^

* * *

 _I don't care: Chapter 6_

When Damon said that Stefan is not going to like this, Alaric was not really sure what Damon meant. He was still clueless when the man had ordered Elena and Caroline to watch over Stefan and had dragged Alaric to the hospital. But now that they had what Damon needed to get Stefan to drink the blood, Alaric was definitely sure that Stefan would not like this at all.

"He is so not going to be happy about this" Alaric said, looking at the equipments that Damon was stealing from the hospital.

"Do we have a choice?" Damon asked and Alaric's sigh confirmed that this was their only option.

* * *

When Alaric and Damon returned home, Stefan had somewhat gotten worse. He was all pale and looked near death. Elena was already in tears clutching Stefan's hand as Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy, all looked teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. "What took you so long?" Elena shouted back at Damon who promptly ignored her to check on Stefan. "He's okay. But we should get the things done quickly" Damon said which had Alaric getting the supplies out quickly.

Damon lifted Stefan in his arms and turned to Alaric, "the bedroom would be better for this." Alaric nodded, gathering the supplies and following the brothers upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Elena gasped as she saw the supplies in Alaric's hands.

* * *

Elena and the rest followed Damon upstairs, Elena being a bit wary of what Damon was going to do. "What are you going to do with a feeding tube?" Caroline asked. "What do you think I'm going to do? Obviously, feed Stefan the blood" Damon snorted.

"Ric, we have to get the tube down his nose to his stomach and then we'll see if he can keep the blood down." Damon said as he cut his wrist letting his blood flow in the blood bag. Assuring himself that this much blood would be enough for Stefan, Damon turned to his brother to get the tube down the boy's nose when Elena stopped him.

"No…" Elena trailed off, worried if this was the right way or not. "Do you have a better suggestion, Elena? Or would you prefer him dead? Because give it an hour, and you'll find the results not so pleasant" Damon shouted at the girl.

Taking a step back, Elena sighed, letting Damon do what he was doing.

* * *

It definitely was not going to be so easy. They needed Stefan to wake up for this and when the boy groaned and woke up. His brother looked many years older with his pale skin but with he was still Damon's younger brothers. "Listen to me Stef, I'm going to put this through your nose and all you have to do is keep swallowing until it reaches your stomach." Damon said showing Stefan the feeding tube and nearly feeling his own resolve break at the teary eyed boy in front of him.

* * *

Stefan had been through this before when they were human and he was six years old. They had gotten him on a feeding tube since he was too sick to keep anything down.

" _Stefan all you need is to keep swallowing until we have the tube down to your stomach" the doctor said._

 _Crying his little heart out, Stefan had thrown up pitifully as the tube kept going down his nose, his throat and to his stomach._

 _He couldn't help that he had a gag reflex._

" _Come on boy, stop making a mess on yourself" his father had shouted at him while Damon glared at the man and held his little brother's hand through this whole procedure._

 _Damon had been there the whole time, rubbing Stefan's back and encouraging his little brother to breathe through the pain._

" _You're fine. I'm right here little brother." Damon assured his baby brother._

* * *

"No, Damon, please…" Stefan weakly protested. "It's okay. I'm right here." Damon assured his brother as he held the tube to Stefan's nose.

"Stefan, relax and keep swallowing, okay" Alaric said, holding the boy's arms. Weak or not, Stefan was actually putting up a little fight.

"Relax. You're fine. I'm right here" Damon said as they got the tube down to Stefan's stomach.

If they saw Stefan grasping Damon's hand throughout the whole procedure then nobody commented on it and neither did anyone say anything when Damon rubbed Stefan's back hearing the boy choke on a sob.

But it brought a smile to everybody's face when they saw that Stefan had kept the blood down.

"Now just take a deep breath and I'll pull the tube out, okay?" Damon said but he found himself hesitating to pull his hand from Stefan's grasp. Raising an eyebrow at Alaric, Damon silently instructed the man to pull the tube out.

Damon managed to keep Stefan calm as Alaric pulled the tube out.

"It's okay. You're fine. I'm right here." Damon comforted his little brother.

* * *

A few minutes had gone by and they were all holding their breaths waiting for Stefan to throw up and letting out a sigh of relief when Stefan seemed to be holding the blood down.

"It worked" Damon shouted, smiling at his fast asleep brother who was still clinging on Damon's arms, tired from the whole procedure.

"I thought you didn't care" Bonnie whispered to Damon.

"I don't care" Damon replied.

Bonnie chuckled, eying Damon's hand that was still in Stefan's hold but not really saying anything.

* * *

They left the brothers alone because no matter how many times Damon says 'I don't care' he actually care a lot about his baby brother.

* * *

Slowly, Stefan got back to health and though Damon kept saying he doesn't care, Stefan knew he owes his life to his big brother because the man actually cared for him.

* * *

 **A/N**

I hope you all liked the chapter.

I'm leaving the end open so that if I ever want to continue it, I can come back to it otherwise, that's all for this story.

Thank you for every follow, favorite, review.

Thank you so much.


End file.
